Danny Phantom: The Beginning
by Linzerj
Summary: We've all seen Memory Blank, and saw how Danny got his powers then, with the DP emblem, thanks to Sam. But what happened the first time, when Danny Fenton first got his powers and became Danny Phantom? This is what I think happened on that day. Continuing
1. Version 1

We've all wondered how Danny Phantom first got his powers, and what really went down that day. This is my idea of Danny Phantom's beginning.

* * *

**Danny Phantom: The Beginning**

**I own nothing, just my ideas.**

Danny Fenton's life was a normal one. Wake up, get ready, go to school, hang out with friends; you know, the usual. His friends were Tucker Foley, the Techno Geek, and Samantha Manson, aka Sam, the Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian Goth. His sister Jazz was a smart red-head. His parents, Jack and Maddie, were not so normal. They were ghost hunters.

On the first day of high school, 14-year-old Danny came home with Tucker and Sam following.

"Kids!" Maddie called. "Come and see this!"

So they went down into the basement, where Jack and Maddie did their ghost research. The couple was standing by a small room with no real door.

"This is our newest invention, the Ghost Portal!" Jack told them as they stared at it.

"How does it work?" Sam asked.

"Well, we plug it in, and then we'll have our own portal into the Ghost Zone!" Jack explained.

"Neat!" Tucker said, earning glares from Danny and Sam.

Maddie picked up the cord and plugged it in. There were a few sparks, and then…nothing.

"Oh, well," Maddie sighed as she and Jack went back upstairs. "I guess not everything always works."

Sam looked at the defective portal. "Hey, Danny, why don't you go in? See if your folks missed anything."

"Yeah, man! Go check out the ghost zone or whatever!" Tucker added.

"I don't know…" Danny muttered.

"Aw, come on. Are you scared?" Sam taunted.

"I'm not scared!" Danny shot back. He grabbed a white HAZMAT suit with a black collar, a black belt, black boots, black gloves, and a Jack Fenton sticker from the closet. He pulled it on and prepared to go in.

"Wait," Sam said, and removed the Jack sticker. "There. That looks a lot better."

"Okay," Danny said. He hesitated at the portal.

"Come on, Danny!" Sam encouraged.

"Do it, man!" Tucker cheered.

"Well, I always have wanted to see what Mom and Dad have been talking about," Danny murmured. "Who knows what's on the other side of that portal."

He walked inside the portal. He looked around, then walked further in. But he lost his balance, and put his hand on the wall. However, the ON/OFF panel was there, and without knowing it, he had pushed ON.

The portal lit up, and sparks began to electrocute inside. One jolt hit Danny. "AHHHHHHH!"

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker cried.

"YAAAAAAH!" Danny screamed. As the portal activated, little ghosts phased into Danny and covered his DNA. As this happened, his raven-black hair turned snow white, and his ice blue eyes turned an eerie, glowing neon green. His white suit became black, and whatever black the suit had became white.

On the outside, Sam and Tucker gasped as a swirling green mist covered the portal entrance, and they lost sight of Danny, but they could hear his screams. As his screams died away and the portal status read, "On and functioning," Sam cautiously called, "Danny?"

As she did, a boy stepped out of the portal. He had white hair and green eyes, and wore a black HAZMAT suit with white gloves, white boots, a white collar, and a white belt. There was a glowing white aura around him.

"Guys?" the boy asked in an unsteady voice that sounded like Danny's. "Ohhhhh…" And Danny passed out.

"Danny!" Tucker and Sam cried again. They looked at the swirling green portal behind them. Since Danny was in it, and it was a ghost portal, could Danny be…a ghost?

Sam picked up Danny's head. It turned intangible and slipped right through her fingers and fell back to the floor. She felt tears forming in her violet eyes. "Danny? Danny, wake up!" Sam cried.

"Come on, Danny! Get up!" Tucker said, shaking his friend.

"Oh…" Danny groaned, and blinked open his now green eyes. "Guys…did it work?" he asked feebly.

"Danny, the portal's on, but…" Sam and Tucker looked at each other uncertainly.

"What?" Danny questioned, getting up.

"See for yourself, man," Tucker said, handing him a mirror he found. Danny took it and stared at himself. It looked like he had a color change, but it was much more, Danny knew. The white HAZMAT suit with black accessories was now black with white accessories. His black hair was now white, and his calm blue eyes were a firey green, and Danny could see a faint white aura around him.

"What…what happened?" Danny asked.

"I don't know," Tucker answered.

"Danny…I think you might be…well, a…a ghost," Sam stammered.

"A ghost?"Danny asked no one in particular. "I'm a _ghost_?!?!"

"Try flying or something," Tucker suggested.

Danny gave him a questioning glance, then jumped into the air, waiting for gravity to take effect. But his feet never came back down to Earth. He looked down and saw he was floating about one foot in the air.

"Fly around!" Sam encouraged. Danny shrugged, then tried it. He glided through the air, zooming around the lab. He picked up speed and did a little loop-de-loop before stopping and floating in front of his friends again.

"Uh…Danny?" Sam said, pointing at his feet.

He looked down, but where his legs and feet should have been was a wavering ghost tail. "Ah!" Danny screeched. He tried to get his legs back, but failed. "How do you make it go away?"

"I don't know, you're the ghost," Tucker commented.

"Geez, thanks, Tuck," Danny said sarcastically.

"Wait, if you're a ghost, does that mean you're…you know…dead?" Sam asked worriedly.

Danny's green eyes widened with the possibility that he was dead.

"Kids," Maddie's voice called suddenly. "Is everything okay?"

"It's your parents!" Sam exclaimed quietly. "Hide!"

'Where?" Danny whispered.

"Go invisible!" Tucker encouraged softly.

"I don't know how!" Danny cried quietly.

_I want to be myself again! _Danny wailed in his head. As if on cue, a white ring appeared around Danny's middle, then split into two; one ring went up, and the other went down. As they passed over his body, Danny went from a ghost to himself; black hair, blue eyes, red-and-white shirt and shoes, and blue jeans. He landed on the ground just as Jack and Maddie came down.

"Are you kids okay? We heard screams," Maddie said. Then she noticed the portal. "How did you get it to work?" she asked.

"Danny went in and pushed the ON button," Tucker said. Sam and Danny glared at him, and Danny's eyes flashed green.

"Oh, Danny! Are you alright? Did you get shocked or anything?" Maddie asked.

"Did you see any ghosts?" Jack asked.

Danny looked at his dad, then said, "I got shocked a bit, but I'm fine, mom. And no ghosts," he said.

"Oh…okay. As long as you're sure you're okay, sweetie," Maddie said. She gave Danny a little kiss, and then she and Jack walked back upstairs, shutting the soundproof door.

"That was close," Sam breathed. "How'd you do that, Danny?"

"Do what?" Danny asked, as if he forgot everything. Well, he really wanted to, but it wasn't working.

"How did you go from a ghost back into you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Tucker added. "That was cool."

"I don't know!" Danny told them. "I just thought about being normal, and then I changed."

"Try becoming a ghost again!" Tucker encouraged.

"Fine," Danny grumbled. _Go ghost, go ghost, go ghost… _Danny thought. _Hey, that's a cool catchphrase. Goin' ghost! _The white ring reappeared, and once again split into two. The normal 14-year-old was now a ghost once more.

"It worked!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yeah, but now, you need a name," Sam said.

"I have a name," Danny said.

"No, I mean a ghost name. Something that sounds like you, but also sounds…well, ghostly," Sam told him.

"Inviso-Bill!" Tucker threw out. Sam and Danny gave him weird looks.

"I will _not_ be called Inviso-Bill," Danny said.

"How about…Danny Phantom?" Sam mused.

"Yeah… Danny Phantom. It sounds like Danny Fenton, but has a ghostly ring to it. I like it!" Danny decided.

"So, Danny, what other powers do you have?" Tucker asked.

Danny shrugged, and as he did so, he turned invisible. "Danny?" Sam called out.

"I'm right here, Sam," came Danny's voice, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Invisibility is one thing you got," Sam said as Danny finally became visible.

"Wait…when he first got out of the portal, he slipped right through your hands!" Tucker added.

"Well, intangibility might be useful," Sam decided. "Try shooting a plasma ray or an energy beam or something."

Danny curled his hand into a fist and held it out. When he uncurled his hands, a green ray shot out and hit the wall. "Cool!" Danny said, looking at the green smoke coming from his hand. "What else should we try?"

"Well, let's not do anything else-" Sam broke off as Danny went intangible and flew at Tucker. He went inside, and Tucker glowed green for a moment. Then his turquoise eyes were replaced by green one's similar to Danny's. "Hi, I'm Tucker Foley. Don't be fooled by my looks, I really do care…about technology!" Tucker said in Danny's voice. Then Tucker glowed green again, and Danny's ghost form came out of the African-American teen. Tucker blinked for a few moments. "What…?" he asked.

"That was fun!" Danny said.

Sam glared at Danny. "What did you do?!" she asked.

"Uh… I overshadowed Tucker, I guess," Danny said, before realizing this. "Hey! I can overshadow too! This ghost stuff is so cool!"

"Not when you're a meat puppet," Tucker complained.

"We should tell your parents," Sam said.

"No way! They might send me to a government testing lab, or dissect me themselves," Danny argued, changing into his human self.

"Well, maybe Danny Phantom can help out Amity Park or something," Tucker suggested.

"Tucker, you've finally come to your senses," Sam said. "What do you think, Danny? You want to be Amity Park's ghost hero?"

"Yeah!" Danny agreed. "I'll be Danny Phantom, Amity Park's ghost hero!"

And thus, Danny Phantom is made.

* * *

This is a oneshot, so there will be no more chapters. Sorry! But please, R&R! I hope you liked by version of Danny Phantom's beginning!


	2. Version 2

Okay, wow… So I'm sitting around waiting for the attack of the evil plot bunnies to cease and for my pal Writer's Block to finally go away and then something hit me. I remembered doing this a while ago and thought to myself, "There _are_ other ways Danny could've gotten his ghost powers…" Then I got this idea for how it began, but then I realized that I already had a beginning. So I shrugged, typed this, and decided to add on to this story!! YAY!! Whenever the mood strikes me, I'll be adding on to this with new ideas or ideas YOU, the readers, give me in a review! So… REVIEW!!

Anyway, please sit back, relax, and enjoy version 2 of how Danny Fenton became Danny Phantom!

* * *

**Danny Phantom: The Beginning**

**Version 2**

The lone, broken spirit lay on the ground, green blood spilling from deep wounds all over his body. He groaned and managed to push himself up, wincing visibly at the pain.

The young ghost wore white boots, white gloves, black pants, a white belt, and a black long-sleeved shirt with a white collar. He had snow white hair, and his neon green eyes flashed a toxic color whenever he was mad. His name was Daniel, but he was more commonly known as Danny. He had a reputation for being tricky, getting out of any bad situation, and disappearing in an instant, and was constantly called a phantom, so that's what he decided to call himself; Danny Phantom, mainly just called Phantom. He had died young, around fourteen, and was doomed to wander endlessly through the Ghost Zone.

That is… if he managed to stay whole. Skulker, the metal-ghost ghost-hunter, had attacked, wanting his pelt on his wall. Why it was _his_ pelt that was wanted, the spirit did not know. But the beating he had received was far more painful than before. Usually Phantom managed to escape with minor injuries, but now he felt that his afterlife was going to fall apart, and that he was going to just fade away into nothingness. At least he had managed to give Skulker a parting gift – a large ice beam enhanced with ecto-energy right in the chest – before taking cover on the small rock he was now on.

Struggling upward, the wounded ghost managed to gain his bearings before lightly lifting off the ground and floating away. Not flying, but floating. Phantom was too weak to actually fly, but he had to float where he wanted to go. Managing to steer himself in the direction he wanted, he began to make his way to the Realm of the Far Frozen where his friend Frostbite and his people resided for help when something new caught his eye.

The Ghost Zone was relatively usually unchanging, save for the portals that would open in random spots into the human world, but this was…_new_. It was like those police caution tapes from the world that he used to live in with its yellow and black warning stripes, and was octagonal in shape. He could make out faint voices of humans from the other side, and figured this was a new ghost portal. Though… the people on the other side would probably rather destroy him than help him.

He was about to move on when something caught his attention with the portal; it had opened.

Phantom went to reach a tentative hand into the other world when he found he couldn't. The portal was open, but inactivated. He could watch the events on the other side of it, but couldn't go through. He sighed and decided to watch the other side for some time before going for medical assistance.

There were five people on the other side; a married couple and three kids. The man was fat and in an orange jumpsuit, and he had graying hair and dark blue eyes. His wife was in a blue jumpsuit, though her eyes and hair were covered by a blue hood and red-tinted goggles. There was an African-American boy with glasses, a red beret, brown army boots, green cargo pants, and a yellow long-sleeved shirt. The girl looked Gothic in her black tank top that showed her midriff with a purple circle in the center, her black skirt with yellow plaid stripes, purple leggings, and black combat boots. Her amethyst eyes were almost the same color as her lipstick, and some of her short black hair was up in a small, high ponytail. But the other boy was who caught Phantom's attention.

He had blue jeans, red-and-white sneakers, and a red-and-white T-shirt on. He had messy raven-black hair that almost covered his eyes, but Phantom could see that his eyes were an icy-blue. The boy, who couldn't be any older than fourteen, reminded the specter of what he looked like before he had died, only he had green eyes then, too, even if they were a softer shade than they were now.

He figured that whatever was going to happen might be worth a few more minutes…

_AAAAHHH!!!_ Phantom screamed in his head. He gripped his bleeding sides and took deep breaths to calm himself, though he didn't need to breathe anymore. The pain… the agony!! It felt like his form was on the verge of disintegrating…

At the sound of more voices, Phantom looked up from his agonizing state of pain to see what was happening in the other realm.

"Sam, Tucker, and I really have to do our homework, Mom, so…" the raven-haired boy was saying. His mother looked at him, her expression unreadable, much to Phantom's dismay.

"Nonsense, sweetie!" she said cheerfully. "This should only take a second. Fire it up, Jack!" she commanded her husband.

"Alright, Maddie!" Jack replied. He took a cable and extension cord and, after a 'dramatic pause', plugged it in. They looked to the ghost portal to see sparks. Though Phantom had a different view of the whole thing, he could visibly see a few sparks in his world, too.

"Oh… I guess it doesn't work!" the girl, identified as Sam, said in fake sadness.

"Yeah… oh well. C'mon, Jack, let's go make some fudge brownies," Maddie said to Jack. The disappointed scientists walked back up the stairs to their house. Phantom couldn't help but sigh sadly. He had been hoping that maybe he _could_ go to them for help after they opened the portal between worlds…

"Hey, Danny, maybe you should go in and see if there's something your parents missed," Sam said suddenly, just as Phantom was about to leave. This sparked his interest. They boy's name was Danny, too… interesting.

"Yeah, dude!" Tucker exclaimed. "Give it a go!"

"Well, I guess… I have always wondered what kinds of things were on the other side of that portal!" Danny said. Phantom couldn't help but gasp. The boy's voice… just like his own… though rarely used now.

He turned his focus back on the other world as Danny pulled on a Haz-mat suit. Looking down at himself, Phantom noticed that the suits were the same, except the colors were swapped; instead of white on black like his own tattered outfit, the suit Danny was putting on was black on white. And there was an embarrassing sticker of Jack on the center of the suit.

Luckily, Sam stepped in. "Wait," she said to her friend. She pulled the sticker from the suit, leaving the top of the suit a bare white. Phantom couldn't help but smile as Danny turned away and said, "Well, here goes!"

As the boy entered the inactive portal, a sudden series of painful spasms jolted through Phantom. He felt as if he was going to be ripped apart from the inside out! Even if he left now, there was no way he could make it to the Far Frozen in time before his form fell apart. He shouldn't have stayed… Now, however, the dying ghost boy decided to spend his last minutes watching what happened here.

He saw Danny trip, and hit something. The portal… it was becoming active with the boy inside! But Phantom was helpless to do anything until it was fully turned on, but when it was…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" Danny's scream filled Phantom's ears, and he knew what was happening; the boy was being electrocuted.

A sudden thought happened upon Phantom. Perhaps he could help the boy, and continue his existence, too. As Danny's screams became louder, Phantom knew he had to act now or never.

His plan? Simple; to go into the boy and… well, he wouldn't take over his body – he'd leave the boy his freedom – but he would _become_ the Danny screaming in the portal, stuck between two worlds, perhaps even acting as his conscience, that little voice inside his head, giving him all the powers he possessed, possibly even more. But…but it didn't seem that fair to Phantom. The boy would be a ghost forever, and the possibility that what was happening to him could happen to Danny as well. No…it just wouldn't be right. He wanted the boy to keep his humanity, but Phantom himself needed help, and the boy…

That was it! He wouldn't make all of Danny a ghost; only half. A halfa, like… like the one that had been made a while back, a few years before Phantom had been born as his human self. Yeah… yeah, that was fine with him.

Quickly, with all his remaining strength, Phantom dove for the boy, passing through the electric sparks in the now swirling green of the activating portal and to Danny, phasing into the boy. A green glow charged around Danny and Danny alone, which meant it was working. As soon as he was inside the boy, Phantom felt most of his energy coming back, and his form became whole once again. But his work was not over yet. Danny was gaining his appearance, and that meant that he was becoming a ghost, or in this case, a half ghost. Phantom knew not much time was left, but was determined to do what was left of the process.

Cautiously, Phantom managed to somehow shrink his form. He flew towards Danny's head, which now had snow-white hair. Ever so carefully, he managed to shoot ecto-rays at Danny's DNA. He only shot about half, however, so some went unchanged as human DNA, but those strands he shot at were now ghost DNA; Phantom's DNA. Finally, with a deep breath, Phantom went to Danny's brain, though not to take it over like most ghosts would. His form was still unstable, and Phantom knew that in this state, by going to the brain, he would dissolve into nothing more than a part of the boy's brain, mostly acting as his conscience, guiding the boy, human or ghost.

But when he did this, and as the boy's appearance was changing to that of his new ghost form, the screams only became louder.

"_YEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!_"

Then, the process was complete, and the electric sparks died away, leaving Danny in the center of the swirling green ghost portal in his new form – and looking just like Phantom.

Danny fell down, grabbing onto the outside frame of the portal. He gasped, then put a now-gloved hand to his face before letting his grip slip from the frame and falling onto his knees. Then his arms slipped out from under him and he collapsed onto the metal floor.

"DANNY!!" Sam and Tucker screeched, rushing to their friend. Sam went to pull Danny up from the arms, but he accidentally became intangible and phased through her grip. Sam gasped, and Tucker gulped, but they still tried to help their friend. Eventually Danny groaned and managed to stand up.

"Guys…? Oh… what…huh…?" he stuttered. If Sam didn't know any better, she'd say that there was an echo to Danny's voice, but she focused on the more important matter at hand.

"Danny… um… how do I put it…?" Tucker pondered. Sam sighed and gently said, "Danny, maybe you should look at yourself. It might explain what words can't."

Danny nodded weakly and Sam led him over to the mirror that was conveniently in the basement lab. Danny looked into it and gasped at the sight, taking a step back. His suit was now black with a white belt, a white collar, white boots, and white gloves. He had snow-white hair, and there was a shining white aura around his new form. But what shocked Danny the most, for some odd reason, were the glowing, toxic, neon-green eyes staring back at him in his reflection. He knew instantly. It hit him like a bullet train.

"I'm… I'm a… a ghost! I'm a ghost!" Danny shrieked. Tucker blinked and a hand flew to Sam's mouth. Danny himself was confused.

_What the…? How did I know that? It's a bit obvious but… but…_

_But it's true_, a voice in his head said to him.

_Who are you? Why are you in my head?_ Danny asked the voice.

_I am Phantom, and I am in your head because I am now a part of you._

_Now__ a part of me? You mean you just became me? When? How? What are you?!_

_I am a ghost, Danny. I was badly injured, and I was beginning to fall apart. I saw you getting electrocuted and decided to help you, and help me at the same time. But instead of being all ghost, you are only part ghost. I decided to save you the agony of being a full-time ghost._

_Wait… only part ghost? So I'm still human Danny Fenton? What…? This doesn't make any sense!!_

_Just concentrate on being human again. It will happen. Concentrate on being a ghost and you will become a ghost. You are half and half: half human, half ghost… commonly called a halfa. Go on, then; become human again, if you want._

_I…I…I don't know if I want to… at least, not yet, anyway,_ Danny told the voice inside his head. _But, erm… thanks, I guess._

"Oh, Danny!" Sam's voice interrupted the conversation he was having with Phantom in his head, rushing to hug him, Tucker putting a hand on his back. "You're… you're _dead?!_ Oh… Danny…"

"Kids? What's going on down there?" Maddie suddenly called. Sam was about to call, "Nothing," when footsteps echoed off the stairs.

_Now! Change back __**now**__!_ Phantom commanded. Danny, having a reason to do it, or just plain scared of confronting his parents, focused on being himself, the human Danny. In a flash, a white ring formed around his waist and split into two, one going up and the other going down his body. When the transformation was complete, Danny was in his street clothes again, and just in time. With his friends staring at him in shock and awe, Maddie came downstairs, followed by Jack

"Danny, we heard screaming! Is everything alright?" she asked frantically, feeling his head.

"Y-y-y-yeah, m-mom. Everything's alright. I was looking at the portal and got shocked, is all," Danny replied.

"Wait… you fixed it!" Jack exclaimed. "Nice going, son!"

"But you're sure you're okay?" Maddie asked again. Danny nodded. "I'm fine, Mom. Everything's fine."

Maddie nodded and ascended the stairs with Jack again. After shutting the door, Sam and Tucker looked at Danny.

"How'd you do that, Danny?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah! You just went from ghost to human? That was incredible!" Sam added. "Could you do it again?"

Danny shivered. "I…I don't know," he lied. "And even if I could, would… would _you_ want me to?"

His friends shrugged and nodded. Danny sighed, wishing their answer had been 'no'.

_Don't deny the inevitable, Danny,_ Phantom said in his head. _You know what is going on; live up to it._

Danny gulped, but, obeying the voice inside his head, concentrated on going ghost. _Going ghost… that's a cool catchphrase,_ Danny thought as the rings formed again, this time changing him into the black Haz-mat suit with the white accents, white hair, green eyes, and glowing aura.

_That's the spirit_, Phantom praised. _Go ahead, try something._

_Like what? Overshadowing? Ecto-beams?_ Danny wondered.

_No, those things are harder, and will come to you later. Try something easy like…_

"Try to fly!" Tucker finished for the ghost in Danny's head. Danny blinked and tried it, jumping into the air after taking a deep breath. He waited for gravity to take effect, but found that he was still in the air, floating.

"Awesome!" Sam said.

"Yeah… yeah, I guess it is," Danny said, slowly coming around. "Hey, this is kinda cool! Woohoo!!" He did a loop-de-loop before stopping in front of his friends.

"Uh… Danny…?" Sam stammered, pointing to his legs. Danny looked but saw a ghost tail instead of his legs and feet.

"Yikes!" he cried. "How do you make it go away?!"

_You just concentrate on getting your legs back. It's simple,_ Phantom retorted in his head.

_Gee, thanks,_ Danny thought as he finally got his legs back.

"So, Danny, what were you planning to do with these… ghost powers?" Sam asked.

Danny blinked. "Um… I don't know. Not for anything evil…"

"That wouldn't be good," Tucker said. Danny rolled his eyes and Sam slapped herself.

_Fight off evil ghosts,_ Phantom said to Danny. _Fight off any evil ghost in your town._

"I suppose I could fight evil ghosts," Danny suggested to his friends, following Phantom's advice.

"That's cool," Sam said, nodding. "So… what are you gonna call yourself. You can't have anyone knowing your secret identity."

"Inviso-Bill!" Tucker exclaimed randomly. Sam sighed and Danny retorted, "I will _not_ be called Inviso-Bill, thanks, Tuck."

_Phantom._

_What?_

_Call yourself Phantom, Danny Phantom. That was my name, and now it's yours._

_Your name was Danny Phantom? But then… wouldn't I be stealing your name?_

_Nonsense. I technically don't exist anymore, but you, the new Danny Phantom; you do._

"I could be called Danny Phantom," Danny suggested to his friends.

"Yeah… yeah, Danny Phantom, teen ghost fighter who's a ghost himself. I like it," Sam said.

"Yeah, it's a nice name," Tucker said.

"Watch out, evil ghosts, because Danny Phantom is now on the job!" Danny said heroically.

And so, Phantom lived on within the new Danny Phantom.

* * *

So that's version 2 of how Danny got his ghost powers. I like this one the best, even though the original is the only one I've written so far besides this one.

I also like to think that Phantom giving all his ecto-energy to Danny is what caused Danny to get his ice power; Phantom used it at the beginning. Maybe other ghosts that knew Phantom before he became Danny either hate or like Danny because of that.

And, I believe that in _**The Ultimate Enemy**_, when Vlad separates Danny's ghost half from his human half, Phantom went with the ghost half, and when he realized what Vlad did, he was so furious he did the same thing to Vlad. But when he merged with Plasmius, Phantom had originally intended to just overshadow the evil ghost to get him away from Danny. Then he was going to return to Danny and see if he wanted Phantom to roam free, stay with Danny, or become part of him again. But the process went haywire and that's why Phantom became evil.

Well, Happy New Year everyone, and I hope you all enjoyed this new installment. Please review, saying how _**you**_ think Danny got his ghost powers. Who knows? Maybe I'll write about your idea!! Bye for now!!


	3. Version 3

YAY!! I've done it! I've come up with another version for how Danny got his powers!

I got this idea from the story Lonely, But Not Alone. It's by an author called_I-am-who-I-am. Get-over-it._ I dedicate this chapter to you!!

So, yeah, here it is!!

* * *

**Danny Phantom: The Beginning**

**Version 3**

It is possible for ghosts to have children. Take Box Lunch for example: She's the daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady. And, well, DUH, humans can have children!! But... is it possible for humans to have children with ghosts, or ghosts to have children with humans?

For a while the answer went unanswered and uncertain. Then, a human and a ghost defied the odds together.

A human girl named Michelle was walking her dog one night. She had long black hair and ice-blue eyes, and was wearing jeans, white sneakers, and a pink-and-white T-shirt. Suddenly, her dog broke out of the leash and ran home. Confused, Michelle turned around and saw a specter floating behind her. The ghost had skin that was a pale peach, like a human who hadn't been out in the sun for a while. His hair was pitch black with jagged white streaks running through it, and his eyes were a vibrant electric green. He had on black pants, a white long-sleeved shirt with a black collar, black gloves, and white boots.

Michelle began to back away, but the ghost held out a gloved hand to her, as if saying, "Come and fly with me." Michelle hesitated. She had been told ghosts were evil creatures, but this one seemed... nice. She made up her mind and took his hand. The ghost took off into the sky, Michelle clutching him tightly.

"Wow..." Michelle breathed, looking down at everything passing by. The ghost smiled. "Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked. Michelle loved how velvet-like his voice was. It had a smooth flow, like a calm river.

Eventually, the ghost reached her home and put her down. He smiled and bade her farewell, and Michelle curled up into her bed.

The next morning she saw a newspaper article that read, "Madeline and Jack Fenton destroy ghost." The picture of the ghost made Michelle gasp. It was the ghost that had flew her home. She cried the rest of the day.

A month later, she found out she was pregnant. She realized that she was pregnant with the son of the ghost, and it brought her great joy. However, she was planning on moving away from Amity Park, the home she resided in.

She didn't want her child to be hurt by Madeline and Jack, who were old friends of hers, and also ghost hunters. However, she knew no one else in the town, and wanted her baby to grow up with ghosts anyway. So she asked Madeline and Jack if they would take in her son.

The couple said that their daughter, Jasmine, could use a younger brother to play with, and accepted. When Michelle's child was born, he looked like an ordinary human, and not a hint of ghost powers showed up in the two weeks she spent with him. She figured that was good, and left him with Madeline and Jack and Jasmine before catching the next plane to go to her new town in Florida.

Madeline and Jack had no idea who the real father of Daniel was, but raised him as their own. The boy grew up like any other kid, and no ghost powers showed up at all. Well... until the first day of his freshman year.

Daniel, called Danny, had just turned fourteen, and was coming home from shcool one day with his friends Tucker Foley and Samantha "Sam" Manson, when his parents called him downstairs.

"This is a ghost portal. It's a gateway between our world and the ghost zone!" Jack exclaimed. "We're going to activate it right now, want to see?"

The fat man didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he plugged the machine in. A few sparks and... nothing. Both he and Madeline hung their heads.

"Oh well, they can't all work," Madeline said sadly. "C'mon, Jack, lets go make some fudge."

"Hey, Danny, maybe you should check it out, see if there's something your parents missed," Tucker said once they were gone.

"Yeah! If you don't, then you're a scaredy cat!" Sam taunted. Danny gulped, looking at the portal.

"Well... yeah, why not? I've always wanted to see what was on the other side of that portal!" The raven-haired teen grabbed a white jumpsuit with a black collar, a black belt, black gloves, and black boots, and pulled it on, ice-blue eyes shimmering. There was an embarrassing Jack Fenton sticker on the front of the suit. Upon seeing it, Sam sighed.

"Wait," she commanded, and pulled off the sticker. "That's better. Now, go!"

Danny turned to the portal and walked inside. He stumbled, and put his hand on the wall to balance. However, he unknowingly pressed the ON button. The portal, which was still plugged in, lit up, and sparks began to generate. Danny was struck, elecrtocuted.

"YYEEAAAAAAAHH!!!" he screeched.

Since it _was_ indeed a ghost portal, bits of ectoplasm were in the walls of the portal dome, and began to dance with the electric sparks. As one jolt hit Danny, suddenly all the jolts decided to shock Danny at once. Excruciating pain shot through the boy, and what happened next meant that Danny Fenton truly was the son of a ghost.

Normally, the bits of ectoplasm wouldn't really hurt a human, save for Vlad Masters, though a greater amount of ectoplasm had been in a smaller version of the portal. But, the ectoplasm found traces of ectoplasm in Danny's DNA (don't ask me how). The ectoplasm merged with that in his DNA, and Danny's ghost powers were activated. In the process, his jumpsuit became black with a white collar, a white belt, white gloves, and white boots, his hair went from raven-black to snow-white, and his eyes went from ice-blue to toxic-green, and a glowing white aura surrounded him.

When his friends saw what happened, they rushed to his side. When they saw he could still change into a human, they began to encourage him to experiment with his powers. Over time, his ghost genes became stronger, and he became more experienced with his powers, learning new ones almost monthly, sometimes even weekly. Danny never knew that he was a half-ghost from the start, due to one parent being a human and one parent being a ghost, and his parents never planned on telling him that secret.

The great mystery of what can mate with what still eludes us, showing itself in the form of Ligers and Tions and Mules and even Mutts of all species, but this version of the story of Danny Phantom's powers proves that maybe living and spirits can indeed have children together.

END

* * *

So, yeah, version 3. Still like version 2 the best.

Feel free to put ideas for how you think Danny got his ghost powers, or you can PM me about it. But, anyway, I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
